Forever
by Sir Weston
Summary: Scarlett thought that she would never have to see Max again. Boy, was she wrong! When she and Max are sent to the same boarding school/juvie/rehabilitation clinic, hilarious insanity ensues as Scarlett attempts to fight off scary room mates, strange romantic approaches, and her own conflicting feelings for a certain evil person. But that's not the biggest issue at this school...
1. HFFTRSGEMD

**Forever**

**I LOVE the new kids of Pahkitew Island! I can't decide who's my favorite character (anyone who's not Sugar.) Anyway, my favorite shipping for this season is definitely Max and Scarlett. They're hilarious together! So I'm writing a fanfiction about them in Scarlett's viewpoint. This is after Pahkitew Island, so if you for some reason haven't seen all the episodes yet, there will be spoilers. So enjoy this as much as I'll enjoy writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series or any of it's characters. I am sad about that.**

**Chapter 1 - Happy Flappy's Fun Time Reform School for the Giftedly Evil and Mentally Deranged**

_**Hate is a strong word, but I really really really don't like you!**_

I can't honestly say that I was very pleased when I was kicked off the inane show that is Total Drama. It annoyed me to no end that a bunch of ignoramouses could foil me like they did. But what really did it for me was when Chris stuffed Max into the cannon with me. I really don't like that guy (Max, that is.) I should say, it bordered on pure hatred. But there was one good thing: I would never have to see any of them (especially Max) ever again.

But when I got home, (my former look fully restored, I didn't want to look crazy, or anything,) I found something quite shocking waiting for me. Apparently the government had seen my performance on TV, when I was going to steal the million dollars and blow up the island. I personally didn't know what the big deal was. I was pretty sure that many before me had threatened to blow up Chris and his show, (didn't Heather do that during season four, or something?) But the government would hear none of it. So they arrested me and, because I was a minor, and therefor could not be tried as an adult, was sent off to juvie. But it was not just any juvie. Oh no, it was much, much, much worse.

I was in the back of a heavily armored police car with my few things in a bag by my side. Before I had left, the mounties had to check what I had brought to make sure I had not brought anything to use to try to escape. Inside, I was laughing. I could use much less than what I brought to build a fully functioning robot! I did not need simple tools to help me. But they still had to search me, and then they but me in the back of the car. Then we drove off. I would most likely not see my parents again for quite some time. I found myself only slightly saddened by this fact.

A few hours after we departed, we arrived at the Juvinile Detention Center. Only it wasn't that at all. What I observed was a strangely colorful building that looked as though it had been designed by three year old children. There was a very large sign over the gate that spelled out (in a rather juvinile font, I might add,) the name of the establishment. I stared at it, because I was not quite sure if my eyes were working properly, or if the odd angle at which the light was reflecting off the sign was playing a trick on me, so I adjusted my view. But it still said the same thing. In big pink, orange,and yellow letters.

Happy Flappy's Fun Time Reform School for the Giftedly Evil and Mentally Deranged. I am not kidding you on that. This is honestly what the establishment was called. I groaned inwardly to myself. I think I would have rather have gone to jail. The men lead me inside and I was greeted by the colorful insanity that the interior of the facility offered. I'm not quite sure how to describe all of the doors, the stairs, the corridors, the people that were just every where. It was madness.

I didn't get much of a chance to take in all of this when a man who looked as though he had desperately wanted to be reincarnated as a clown popped up right in my face (and out of no where, I might add.)

"Why hello there, young lady!" the man greeted, "You must be Scarlett, our newest happy student! I'm Happy Flappy, the headmaster of this establishment!"

I looked the man up and down, studying him carefully. The man was aproximently 5'8" with a medium build, but rather round middle and stocky legs. His hair was bushy and tightly curled, as though he couldn't decide what hairstyle he wanted. The hair was brownish red, and his eyes were blue. He wore a pinstripe suit that did not look right at all on him, it was so tacky and gaudy. He wore a smile with teeth so bright, it might blind people.

"Happy Flappy," as he called himself smiled at me. "I think you'll find your time here at HFFTRSGEMD to be a valuable learning experiance!" he said.

I could grunt with contempt. Flappy nodded at the police men who had been escorting me. "You may leave now, gentlemen," he ordered, cheerily, "The first step to healing a broken mind is to show her that I trust her."

The police nodded and left. I regretted their leaving; I was quite uncomfortable with this Happy Flappy man.

"I do not have a broken mind," I told Flappy, "I simply had a mental break, that caused me to loose my head temperarily. Presently I am fine, and do not need to stay here."

Flappy laughed. "Ok, Scarlett!" he giggled, "Whatever you say! While you're figuring that out, allow me to show you to your room!" He clapped his hands and turned on his heels. I supposed he wanted me to follow him. I sighed with resentment, picked up my bag and strode after him.

He led me down some completely random corridor that didn't appear to actually lead to any room that would be fit to live in. I suddenly noticed that all of the windows, including ones on doors, had bars on them. No doubt that they were there to keep students from escaping. I briefly wondered what the bars were made of, in the case that I had to make a hasty escape plan. (I kid, of course. It wouldn't be hasty.)

Eventually we reached what I suppose were supposed to be the dorm rooms. We stopped in front of of a door that was labled with the numbers 626. Flappy dug into his ugly suit and produced a key which he used to unlock the door, and led me inside. There was an average sized living room that led to four bedrooms. There was a bathroom just inside the room, and some living room furniture, and that was about it. There was no kitchen (not even a small one,) a single room that also had bars on it, and no decorations or ambiance at all. I set my stuff down and turned to Flappy, awaiting an explanation.

"So! Here you are! Your new home!" Flappy explained, looking at the room with deepest pride, "There will be three meals a day, which you will report to promptly at the sound of the gong. Oh, and feel free to decorate your room however you wish. And you'll have three room mates. We don't believe in gender bias here at HFFTRSGEMD, so there'll be two boys and a girl staying with you. They should be here already, but it looks like they're out at the moment. You'll find a schedule on your bed of your classes and free time, so be sure to take a while to read that over. Is there anything else?" He thought for a moment. "Oh yes! Be sure to stop by my office later to sign up for mandatory therapy!"

"Therapy?!" I repeated, "I don't need therapy!"

"Of course you do!" Flappy laughed, "Otherwise you wouldn't be here! There's a map on the wall over there of how to get to my office from here. Welp, I'll leave you to get unpacked."

He did that annoying clapping and turning on the heel thing and left me. I sighed with deep resentment. Something about that guy irked me, but I didn't quite know what. I guess it didn't matter, as I was going to be here for quite some time, I had better get used to him. I went into the only room that didn't look occupied and set my bag down on the bed. Then I took a moment to study my surroundings.

The room was a standard room with a small twin bed, a wardrobe, and a desk. Not much to look at. The colors of the room, and living room, were quite contasting to the bright color palate of the outside, as they were dull grey and brown. As I unpacked, I heard the door open and my new room mates entered. Well, two of them did.

"Hey, girl! What's up?" came a valley girl-like accent. I turned to look at the new comers who were standing in the doorway.

The girl was tall and blond and didn't look like she was evil or insane at all. In fact, she looked quite like your typical high school cheerleader. The guy standing next to her was also quite tall and was also very muscular and wore his hair in a style that hadn't been seen since the fifties. The way they held hands and their posture easily told me that they were dating. It was quite transparent.

"You must be the new girl!" cheerleader girl continued, "My name's Stephanie Rose Alexandra, but you can just like, call me Steph. And this is like, my boyfirend Tom."

I blinked at them. "Really?" I asked, "Just Tom?"

"Yeah," Tom growled, cracking his knuckles, "Got a problem with that?"

"Not at all," I said hastily.

"So, like, what's your name?" Stephanie asked me.

"Uh, my name is Scarlett," I replied, keeping a cautious eye on Tom.

"Cool!" Stephanie exclaimed, "So yeah! Welcome to Room 626! Yay! There's like, another little dude staying with us, but I don't know where he went."

"Is there?" I said, feigning intrest as I turned back to unpacking.

"Yeah," Tom answered, "He got here a few hours before you did. He's a weird little fella. Short, kinda stumpy, with purple hair."

I stopped moving. My breath caught in my throat and my heart pounded. "And what is the boy's name?" I asked slowly.

"Oh, what was it?" Stephanie wondered, "It was like, something short and sweet. What was it? Bob? Rob? Zach? Oh! I remember it was-"

"Scarlett?" a familiar voice that haunts my nightmares sounded, "Is that you? Boy, what a coincidence that we would both end up here! It must be destiny for you to be my sidekick!"

I turned around slowly, dreading who I was going to see, hoping that maybe I was dreaming. But I wasn't. He had found me again. I would never escape him, it seemed. I couldn't escape him, even here.

It was Max.

**Heh heh, poor Scarlett. You just can't escape your destiny!**

**Wow! This first chapter was a lot longer than I normally make chapters! That's good, because they're usually really short. Hope I didn't bore you too much at the begining! Just had to get some explaining out of the way! Tune in next time to see how Scarlett reacts to her "old friend" Max! Heh heh...**


	2. My Emotions part 1

**Forever**

**It's great that I already have quite a few comments on this fan fiction! Thanks, you guys! I mean, I put it up at night, the next morning, five reviews! That's the best I've ever done on a single chapter! So, I won't keep you waiting! Here you go.**

**Chapter 2 - My Emotions part 1**

_**When you see my face, it gives you hell, gives you hell!**_

If I had to describe the emotions that welled within me when I saw Max, it would have to be the emotion of rage. Pure, unadulterated rage, and maybe even a bit of fear. How did he find me? How was it possible? I stared in shock at the little weirdo as he smiled back at me.

"I know, I know," Max said, completely misinterpreting my expression, "I am glad that we will have the opportunity to work together again. But you probably shouldn't stand there with your mouth hanging open like that. You'll embarass yourself."

As I closed my mouth, Stephanie looked at us. "Whoa! You two like, know each other?" she asked.

"Unfortunately," I muttered.

"What are you talking about, Scarlett?" Max laughed, "It's always a great honor to know me."

"Mm-kay, so we'll like, give you two time to like, get caught up," Stephanie said, and she and Tom ducked out. I tried to call out to them to stay, but it was too late. They had already left. I sighed and looked at Max.

"So, Sidekick," he said as soon as they were gone, "How did you end up here?"

"I should ask you the same thing," I scowled, "I thought this institute was for insane geniuses, not just insane people."

Max laughed, "If that were true, then you wouldn't be here," he remarked, "As for me, my parents, the low life traitors, sent me here because they thought it would 'be good for my health' or some such nonsense."

I highly doubted that this nut house would do anything for Max's rather predictable unpredictablity, but I chose not to say this outloud. Instead, I turned to finish unpacking. But before I could, Max, to my great suprise, leaned over and hugged me.

"Max!" I exclaimed in shock, my cheeks flushing. What was the meaning of this?

"I missed you, Scarlett," he told me, quite sincerily, "Believe it or not, my life has been quite the hell these past few weeks. It's good to have someone that I actually know with me."

I didn't know what to say. For once, I was completely at a loss for words. I mean, what could I say, in this situation? It was quite awkward for me, especially since I myself hated the little weirdo. But the embrace didn't last long, aproxemently 3.62 seconds later he let go. A strange, hush fell over us. Presently, Max caughed, and exused himself out.

As I continued unpacking, my mind was swarming with thoughts of what just happened. Such as, What the heck just happened? I was confused, but I decided not to ponder it for too long, lest it get in the way of more important things.

The last thing I unpacked was a framed photo. It was a promotional photograph of everyone who competed on Pahkitew Island, and we had all signed it. The picture brought to me no emotions, so I simply shrugged and put it on the desk. Then I sat on my bed and decided to look over my schedule. I was assigned a multitude of classes, including math, science, history, Introduction to Welding, English, and even an art class. I thought this odd, but I reminded myself that these classes were probably designed to help young "evil and insane people" to become "normal" again. I secretly hoped to myself that Max would be in none of my classes, until Max called to me, demanding to see my schedule, and I discovered that he was in _all_ of my classes except for two of them.

"Self-defense for Women, and Creative Writing?" Max said as he read my schedule, "Why'd you sign up for those classes?"

"I didn't," I replied, growling, "I didn't get any say about which classes I took." A thought then occured to me. "You asked that like you got to pick your classes," I pointed out.

"I did get to pick my classes," he said, smartly, "I hacked into the school's computer and picked classes for myself that would help me grow eviler!"

I was wondering how he had managed to a hack the computer when my curiosity about his schedule got the better of me. I took the paper from his hands and studied it carefully. I was quite puzzled by what I read.

"How will Ballet Dancing 101 help you grow more evil?" I wondered.

"Give me that!" Max growled, snatching the paper away from me. "That is highly confidential!"

"If you say so," I sighed.

That night I lay in bed, wide awake, staring at the ceiling and unable to fall asleep. How did my life end up like this? In an inappropriate mental facility with my worst enemy? It was probably all Max's fault. Yes, it was his fault. And I would never forgive him for this.

I rolled over and heard the sounds of my room mates deep in sleep. Apparently the walls were not very thick. I could hear Max in his room snoring like a growling bear. I would not be sleeping tonight.

**I think this is a good place to stop. In the next chapter it will be Scarlett and Max's first official day of school! So that's something to look for! Also, depending on my mood, Scarlett might discover the school's first dark secret! Whoo!**

**Anyway, don't forget to leave a comment! Love you guys!**


	3. Scarred For a While

**Forever**

**I think my other fanfictions are starting to get jelous about how popular this one is rapidly getting. Maybe I should delete it? Just kidding! Don't take me so seriously! Anyway, today is Scarlett and Max's first day of classes. How long will it take for Max to drive Scarlett crazy? Probably not very long, but let's find out anway. Here you go.**

**Also, I'm going to start telling you which song the lyrics I put came from. Chapter 1 was "Hate Is A Strong Word," and Chapter 2 was "Gives You Hell." This chapter, it is from a song called "How Far We've Come." I try to pick songs that at least kind of tie into the theme of the chapter.**

**Chapter 3 - Scarred For A While**

_**I believe the world is burning to the ground! Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out! Let's see how far we've come!**_

I'm pretty sure I was lying awake all night, and had just closed my eyes when there was a horrible pounding in my head. And on the door. Mostly the door. I groaned as I heard Max calling to me.

"Hey Scarlett, wake up!" he shouted, "You already missed mandatory breakfast, and classes start in ten minutes!"

I did not particularly care that I missed breakfast (even though it is an important meal,) but the fact that I only had ten minutes before class rather distressed me. I made it a personal goal to absolutely never be late for class, and never let myself get sick. So I grudginly got out of bed, dressed and did my hair. I exited the room and found that Stephanie and Tom had already left. Max, however, was still waiting for me.

"Shall we go, Sidekick?" he asked me in that nasally voice of his.

"Whatever," I muttered, uncharacteristically.

I'm not sure if I made this clear before, but this establishment is very large. Our room was on the sixth floor of the building. That should give you a rough idea about how farsicly huge this place was. Our dorm rooms were the top three floors of the building, and all of our classes were on the bottom three. Please don't ask me how it made any sense, because it didn't. Oh, and there was only one elevator, so we had to use the stairs.

Max and I did not speak to each other as we headed towards our first class. I was quite relieved until the little jerk decided to break the silence.

"What's our first class?" he asked me.

I dug into my bag and brought out our schedules. There was a map on the paper so we wouldn't get lost. I glanced at our classes for the day.

"It looks like our first class is... Public Speaking," I told him, questioning to myself several of our classes.

"Public speaking?" Max repeated, puzzled, "What an utterly useless class! I already know all of my world domination speeches by heart."

"You're the one who hacked into the computer to pick your classes," I pointed out, but holding back the fact that world domination speeches had nothing to do with public speaking.

We walked into the class and I was distressed when I saw that Stephanie and Tom where also there. I don't know why, but those two really bothered me. Stephanie spotted the two of us and waved us over.

"Hey, Roomie! Over here! You can like, sit over here!" she called. I sighed and walked over to her with Max following me. I sat down at a desk next to her with a sigh. "How's it going, Roomie?"

"I've been better," I replied, casting a distasteful look at the classroom. It was a standard size room, but it was in chaos at the moment. Most of the students were fighting, or trying to escape out the window, or trying to blow something up. Almost as soon as we sat down, Max got into an arguement with another student about who was more evil. All of the noise was giving me a headache, and I felt my head pounding with pain.

Thankfully, it wasn't too long before the teacher entered the room. He was a fairly tall man, with light hair and blue eyes, and his skin was so pale you could almost see through it. Sort as if he had never seen sunlight in his entire life. He entered the classroom with a can-do smile and the personality of a five year old child watching its favorite show.

"Good morning class!" said the man, who's voice was higher than that of that five year old I mentioned, "My name is Mr. Smiles! I'm going to be your Public Speaking teacher for this year! Ain't that just dandy-rific?"

The class, which had been mass chaos a moment before, was suddenly silent. I couldn't blame them, as I was in shock myself. This had to be a joke, some sort of mistake. Was this guy really our teacher? Was his name really Mr. Smiles? I doubted it greatly. Even Max, (who had just about gotten into a fist fight with the other student) was silent.

"I'm glad to see you're all excited for my class!" Mr. Smiles said happily, misreading our silence by a land slide. "Shall we get started then? Public Speaking is an important tool for your future. When you leave here, you..."

And that is literally all I remember of his silly speech about how useful public speaking was. I really meant it when I said I didn't get enough sleep the night before, and was basically asleep in my chair, without actually falling asleep. All I know is, when I snapped back to attention forty five minutes later, class was ending and we were dissmissed. Sighing, I gathered my things and left the room with Max, Stephanie, and Tom following me.

"So, like, what's your next class?" Stephanie asked us.

I brought out the schedule and glanced at it. "Math," I answered, a bit relieved. Finally! Something I knew!

"OMG!" Stephanie exclaimed, "That's our next class too! Isn't that like, great?"

"Yeah," I muttered, "Great."

"I hate math," Tom noted, as we walked to the classroom, "It's stupid and puts me to sleep."

I wanted to note that perhaps it was because he was a moron, but I decided not to. Beside me, Max scoffed at him.

"I've always been great at math," he said, smugly, "I was always at the top of my class."

I rolled my eyes, remembering his poor attempts at inventing while we were on Pahkitew Island. I doubted he was at all adequite with math of any kind.

The math class was far different than that of the public speaking one. I mean, not when we entered, it was still in histeria, but when the teacher entered, he commanded attention in quite a different way than Mr. Smiles. For one, the man was six feet, two inches tall, had a muscular build, and was tanned all over. He had a five o' clock shadow, and a heavy set jaw. Just the way he stood when he came in told all of us that he took no nonsense from anyone. He glared at the class which caused everyone to immediately fall into order. As soon as everyone was seated and quiet, he slowly stomped up and down the rows of desks, as if sizing us up and deciding who he wanted to murder first. I stared down at my desk as he did so, not wanting it to be me. Eventually, he got back to the front of the class room, turned, and faced us. When he spoke, it sounded like a small explosion.

"MY NAME IS MR. MEDLICOTT!" he shouted, "I AM YOUR MATH TEACHER. I AM HERE TO TEACH YOU MATH, AND THAT IS IT! I WILL NOT ACCEPT ANYTHING BUT PASSING GRADES IN THIS CLASS, OR I WILL SCREAM AND YELL AT YOU UNTIL YOU CRY! ALSO, NO TALKING OUT OF TURN, NO BACKTALK, AND NO FUNNY BUSINESS! GOT IT?"

The whole class nodded nervously. Mr. Medlicott looked satisfied.

"GOOD! LET US BEGIN! YOU! SCRAWNY BOY! COME HERE!" He pointed at a skinny boy who had been sitting next to Max. Shivering, the boy got up and went to the front of the class.

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME, BOY?" Medlicott screamed.

"S-Stewie," the boy answered, nervously. I sort of felt sorry for the tiny loser.

"STEWIE! I WANT YOU TO SOLVE THIS EQUASION ON THE BOARD!" The teacher turned to the blackboard and wrote down a long, complicated equasion. I grinned to myself. I could solve that problem in a heart beat!

Stewie, however, did not look nearly as confident. He picked up a piece of chalk and slowly started writing a number on the board. Medlicott stood over him, breathing down his neck the whole time. Eventually, Stewie put the chalk down and turned to the teacher, awaiting his approval.

"THIS ANSWER," Medlicott said, pausing for a moment, "IS INCORRECT! GET OUT OF HERE, YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE TWIG!"

As Stewie burst into tears and ran from the room, Medlicott turned to the class once more. I stiffened when his eyes fell on me. He put on a horrible grin.

"YOU! RED! GET UP HERE AND SOLVE THIS PROBLEM, NOW!" he screamed at me.

"Yes, sir," I mumbled, and quickly got up to the front. I looked at the board and saw in tiny hand writing that was most likely Stewie trying to work the problem out. Poor kid. I could see where he had gone wrong, and had screwed up. I was not going to make that mistake. I quickly fixed it and wrote the correct answer on the board. I set the chalk down and looked at Mr. Medlicott.

He suddenly grabbed my shoulders, turned me towards the class and thrust me forward. "YOU SEE?" he shouted, "THIS IS WHAT A WINNER LOOKS LIKE! WHY CAN'T YOU ALL BE SMART LIKE HER? IF YOU EXERT YOURSELF, YOU MIGHT STAND SOME CHANCE OF GETTING OUT OF HERE! RED! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

"Scarlett, sir," I replied, a little baffled. I could see Max looking relieved for some reason and Stephanie smiling and waving at me. Tom did not looked pleased.

"SCARLETT! YOU MAY SIT DOWN NOW!" Medlicott ordered.

I quickly walked back to my seat. As soon as I sat down, Stephanie nudged me. "Like, good job, Roomie!" she said.

The rest of the class was spent with Mr. Medlicott yelling at us about math. Needless to say, I was quite relieved when the bell wrang. I was also glad that the next class I had was creative writing, which none of my three shadows had with me. We seperated and I started heading towards the class room. I was walking by Happy Flappy's office when a girl who was obviously in a hurry, pushed rudely past me, causing both of us to drop our books.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, you klutz?" the girl snapped at me.

"I wasn't the one who's pointy elbows were sticking out!" I growled, starting to crouch down to get my books. But a voice interrupted me.

"Scarlett!" Flappy exclaimed from his door frame, "I'm surprised at you! Step into my office now, please."

I sighed, annoyed, and followed Flappy inside as the girl sneered at me. I expected Flappy's office to be as bright and colorful as the school. Instead, it was dark, with a single dull light on over Flappy's desk that barely lit the room at all. The walls were grey with no pictures, and the blinds were down over the single small window. A chair sat in front of Flappy's desk, which was neat and orginized, with a strange red stain which in this light looked like dried blood. Flappy sat down and gestured for me to do the same as he dug into a drawer, looking for something.

"Where is it? I know it was in here somewhere," he muttered to himself, "Ah here it is!"

I drew a sharp breath as he took out a small, sharp knife. It glistened in the low light, and I feared what he was going to do with it.

"We have many rules in this school, Scarlett," Flappy explained to me, holding the knife loosely between his fingers, "Rules to keep everyone here happy and sane. But when you break these rules, we have punishments. No, not dentions, I mean, when have those ever solved anything? We use more... unconventional methods of dealing with our troublemakers. It may seem strange, but they work, and the stronger the rule breaking, the harsher the punishment. Give me your left hand, please."

I could see my hand shaking as I held it out to him. He took my wrist and turned it over so that my palm was facing up. "Let this serve as a warning, shall we?" Flappy said, grinning wickedly. He took the knife and pressed it to my palm, making it bleed. I had to stop myself from flinching from pain. He slowly cut into my hand, cutting a diagonal line. Then he adjusted his wrist and cut another diagonal line into my palm that formed an "X" with the other line. I could feel my breath getting shallow at the acute pain I felt. After what seemed like a cliche, he let go of my hand and dug again into his desk, this time pulling out a cotton pad and some bandages. He pressed the pad to my hand, making me flinch, and wrapped my hand with the bandage.

"There!" Flappy exclaimed, happily, "All better! Now, don't let me have to see you in here again, ok? Run off to class now!"

I shakily stood up and walked to the door. I turned back briefly and saw Flappy grinning at me like some sort of serial killer. I rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

That sadistic grin would haunt my nightmares for the rest of my life.

**Hm, that took a sobering turn for the weird. I have a lot of ideas for this story, but I'm probably going to have to throw away or adjust about half of them if I want to keep this on a T rating. Too bad.**

**Anyway, hope that wasn't too weird/boring/messed-the-crud-up/sadistic for you! Please leave a comment! Also, thanks for all those who have already left some comments! You guys reveiw fast! Like I said, this is quickly becoming one of my more popular fanfictions!**

**Next time we'll spend a little more time getting to know Stephanie and Tom, and Scarlett will spend a bit more time with Maxie. Ok, well, see ya! Tip your waitress!**


	4. Something Ain't Quite Right Here

**Forever**

**The last chapter ended on a pretty dark note, huh? This chapter I'm going to try to brighten the mood (no guarentees, though) as Scarlett learns more about the people she's forced to live with. Also, what else is she going to learn about the school?**

**Also, one of my reviewers wondered what Stephanie is doing at the school, since she seems so out of place. But don't worry, I do actually have a story behind her besides just being the annoying room mate with a muscular boyfriend. Her story will be covered in time.**

**I'm listening to Zumba music while I'm typing this, so if something seems wrong, that's probably why. Well, I'm not anymore. Now I'm listening to loud pop music. Whether that's better or worse is entirely up to you.**

**Anyway, enough rambling. Here's your stupid whatever.**

**Chapter 4 - There Ain't Quite Something Right Here**

_**And I'm not sleeping now! The dark is too hard to beat! - "Lights" Ellie Goulding**_

I arrived at Creative Writing class three minutes and forty seven seconds before it began, which for me is cutting it close. Everyone in the class were already seated and talking, so I took a seat in the back of the class, hoping no one notice me, and trying to forget about what had transpired before I had arrived. But it was hard to forget (it only happened a few minutes ago) and my hand still hurt. I was sort of grateful that he had cut my left hand and not my right, or I may not have been able to hold a pencil.

The teacher arrived two seconds before class began, and I can assure you that everything about this teacher was so much more different than the other two. First off, the teacher was a woman. She was dressed in Hippy clothes, and wore a flower head band and danced into class. She reminded me vaguely of Ella. She danced over to the black board, wrote some stuff down, then turned to the class.

"Hello, students!" she greeted in a sing-song voice, "My name is Miss White! I will be your creative writing teacher! How are you all today?"

Her cheery greeting was met with a resounding silence. She didn't seem to mind, though.

"I see you're all a bit tired this morning!" she noted, "But don't worry! Here at HFFTRSGEMD, we strive to enlighten and enrich the lives of every student that passes through these doors!"

"Geez, can't anyone just say 'Reform School?'" I muttered to myself.

Miss White started passing out a small sheet of paper to everyone. When I got mine, I saw that it was basically a "getting to know you" sort of thing that normal teachers usually handed out at normal middle schools. Oh, and high school, I guess. It did not take me very long to fill it out, I mostly just reflected my bitterness at being here.

After that she asked us all to write a four word "poem" about our time here. It was very easy for me: "This place is Hell." When the bell wrang, I turned it in and immediately left. Before I could wander away without knowing where I was going, I took out my schedule to see what was next. I was relieved to see that it was lunch next, then free time for most of the rest of the day. I headed over to the cafeteria and was just wondering how long it would take for Max to find me when he was suddenly at my side.

"Ah! Sidekick! There you are!" he greeted me. I was still annoyed about how he called me "sidekick," even though I had made it perfectly clear that I was _not_ his sidekick. Or minion. Or anything of the sort.

"Max," I replied, simply, "How was your class?"

"Boring," he answered, "I don't who thought I needed 'Writing About Literature.' It was totally pointless."

I was about to point out yet again that he was the one who hacked the computer to pick his classes, but I decided not to. He kept close to me as we entered the cafeteria. The room was extrodinarly large, and was almost completely packed. However, since the whole school had meal times at the same time, this was hardly surprising. But the colors of the room were quite pleasing compared to the rest of the school. It was painted with dark warm colors, like maroon and dark orange, with soft lighting. There were some raised areas that looked over the rest of the cafeteria, and different lines for different kinds of food. At least there was one good thing about this horrible school; they made sure you wouldn't go hungry because you couldn't find anything to eat.

Max and I split up as we went to seperate lines. As I was selecting what I was going to have, I briefly wondered how long it would take Stephanie to find me when she was suddenly at my side.

"Hey, Roomie!" she greeted me cheerfully. Much like Max, I was quite annoyed how Stephanie refused call me anything but "roomie." I had a name!

"Like, how was creative writing?" she asked me before I could get the chance to greet her.

"Fine, I suppose," I replied, "The teacher was rather odd. Quite unlike Mr. Smiles and Mr. Medlicott."

"Did you have Miss White?" she asked, "Like, I had her when I took that class. She was like, tons of fun. A lot of the students don't like her though, 'cause she's like, so nice and not evil. But she's like, totally cool."

"Indeed," I noted, simply. We joined Max again and chose a table to sit at. I was about to ask Stephanie if Tom was going to join us, when he strode over and sat down next to her.

"Hey, babe," he greeted her. The two hugged and I noticed that Tom looked right at me as they did. Perhaps I was just imagining things (highly unlikely, but it was a possibility.)

As we ate, Max and I in silence, while Stephanie and Tom talked up a storm, I suddenly saw the girl I had bumped into earlier walk past. I scowled at her. She was the one who got me called into Flappy's office, the reason my hand was cut up and bandaged...

And it was at the moment she was passing that Max, with his brilliant timing, decided to suddenly notice my bandages.

"Scarlett," he said in a slightly-louder-than-was-neccesary voice, "What happened to your hand? Why is it all wrapped up like that?"

I saw the girl turn and notice me. She must've known what had happened, because she sneered at me with the smuggest expression and look of self-satisfaction on her face. It was my deepest desire at that moment to throw a knife at her, but I restrained myself. Instead, I forced myself to (kind of) answer Max.

"I don't really want to talk about it," I said, still glaring at the girl.

Stephanie turned to see who I was glaring at and caught the sight of the fleeing girl. "I like, know her," she informed me, "That's like, Brittany. She likes getting everyone into trouble."

"I heard that she pulled a long string of robberies back where her home is," Tom said, "She never got caught because she could always pin the blame on someone else. When she finally got caught, she was sent here, and I guess she decided to continue her reign of terror."

The rest of lunch was rather uneventful. When it was over we started heading back up to our dorm room (did I mention it was on the sixth floor?) As we did, we passed by Flappy's office, and I made sure Max and Stephanie were on either side of me when we did. I don't know what I was expecting to happen, maybe I thought Brittany would appear out of no where and get me into more trouble. But even so, Stephanie stopped in front of the door anyway.

"Oh! I just remembered!" she said, "We have to sign up for therapy with Mr. Flappy!"

I groaned. "Does it have to be with him?" I asked, a desperate note in my voice.

"Well, yeah," Stephanie replied, "It's part of the program that's like, supposed to help us get like, normal and stuff. So we can like, go home and stuff."

"That's not what I meant," I muttered under my breath.

"We have to have therapy like, once a week," Stephanie continued explaining, "You like, sign up for a day and time, and that's when you have it every week. Want me to sign up for you?"

"Whatever," Max replied.

"I don't care," was my response. I rather had hoped that someone else would have been our therapist. I didn't know if I could spend an hour alone with Happy Flappy.

"There!" the girl exclaimed as she finished writing all of our names down, "Babe, I put you right before me. Max and Scarlett, your times are tomorrow, all right?"

"Hooray," Max answered, his voice dripping with disinterest.

As soon as we got back to our dorm, I locked myself in my room to get started on the enormous pile of homework Mr. Medlicott had given us. I was just about to finish when there was a knock on my door. I growled to myself, but chose to ignore it. Perhaps who ever it was would go away. But somehow I knew it was Max, and I knew that he was not going to go away.

"Scarlett?" Max called, "Can I come in?"

I sighed in frustration. He wasn't going to let me say no, so I let him in. "What is it?" I asked.

"I was just wondering if you were ok," he replied, sitting next to me, "I mean, your hand is bandaged and you seemed rather upset."

Frankily, I was just suprised he cared. It just didn't seem like him to care about me at all. So, I decided to reward his sentiment with a little bit of openess.

"Um, I cut my hand a little," I replied, rubbing my hand.

Max suddenly took my hand and, before I could stop him, started unwrapping the bandages. I was about to object when Max gasped as the last wrap fell away. The X on the palm of my hand was still bleeding slightly, and it still hurt.

"What happened to you?" Max asked, shocked.

I didn't quite know what to say. I didn't really want to tell him that Flappy cut my hand, how would that look? But there wasn't a very graceful way to lie myself out of this. So, I decided to confess the truth.

"Er, I got called into Flappy's office when I bumped into another student," I explained, "And he cut my hand like this."

Max just stared at me for a moment. "That," he said eventually, "is seriously messed up. What kind of authority figure does that?"

"I'm not sure," I replied. Compared to Flappy, I thought, Chris was starting to look like a saint. Who actually likes teenagers.

But maybe it was a one time thing. I mean, Flappy couldn't be like that all the time!

...Could he?

**Oh Scarlett! If only you knew the sick and twisted things I have planned for you! Heh, heh.**

**Hopefully this chapter wasn't too long for you. I wanted to add more, but I decided an open ended question was the perfect place to end this chapter. Next time, we get Scarlett's first time in therapy! And yes, it will be just as dark as you think it will be!**

**Unfortunately, I'm sad to say, I'll be taking a brief break from this story so I can work on other projects. Namely, my other fan fictions. I want to update the ones that haven't been updated in a while, but don't worry! I'll try to get them done as soon as possible! I have other fans to satisfy too, you know! Anyway, leave a comment and don't forget to vote for Courtney!**


	5. Court Ordered Rehab

**Forever**

**Stupid depression, making me non motivated. I have to remember to keep taking my pills, because I haven't been motivated to write in any of my other fan fictions except this one. So that break was way shorter than I was going to make it. Oh well.**

**I guess now you all get to see Scarlett get tortur- I mean get the mental help she needs from a crazy pedophi- obviously qualified therapist. And by that I mean Happy Flappy. Here you are, you sick weirdos.**

**NOTE: Today's chapter title is inspired by a card game. Virtual cookies to anyone who can figure out which game. Hint: one of the cards is a custom card that's made up.**

**Chapter 5 - In a Pinch, Shouting "I Can Do This!" When It's Clear You Can't Do It, Can be a Suitable Subsitute for Court-Ordered Rehab**

_**Try to make me go to rehab, I'll say no, no, no! - "Rehab" Keller & Keels**_

I didn't know what to expect the next day. The day went by in a very bland and boring way, and before I knew it, it was suddenly time for me to have to go see Happy Flappy. On purpose. For therapy. Something told me this was going to go very wrong. It didn't help that my previous encounter with the man the day before left litteral scars on me. But I metaphorically swallowed my fears and went to his office.

It was still creepy, though I hadn't expected it to change much in one day. But I had thought he would want to let in a little more light, but apparently he didn't. Flappy sat at his desk, smiling his disturbing smile at me as I came in.

"Ah! Scarlett! There you are!" he greeted me, "Come in! Have a seat."

I obeyed, taking the small chair in front of his desk. He didn't speak to me right away, instead he shuffled papers on his desk, wrote something down, then reached into his desk. As he did, I flinched, the recent memory of him pulling a knife out of there rushing back to me. He saw me flinch and smiled.

"Oh don't worry, my dear, I'm just putting my pen away," he reassured me. He closed the drawer and folded his fingers. "So, Scarlett, how's it going?"

I simply stared at him, the change in his demeanor quite distracting to me. "Um, fine, I suppose," I replied, hoping I sounded earnest.

Flappy smiled. "Good," he nodded, "Are your classes to your liking? Are you getting along with your room mates?"

"Well enough," I muttered, choosing not to mention my bitter hatred of one of them. I decided that the less this guy knew about me, the better.

I grew uncomfortable as he continued to smile at me, not saying anything. I fidgeted in my chair, wondering if I was suppose to say or do something. Eventually he let out a strange little sigh.

"You're a very beautiful young woman, Scarlett," he informed me, "Has anyone ever told that?" He cocked his head slightly.

I had absolutely no idea how to repond to this. I suppose he thought he was being endearing and thoughtful, but to me he just came off as creepy and unsettling. I mean, how is one supposed to reply in a situation such as this? Just smile and say "thanks" like it isn't weird? My eyes darted to the floor, then back to his smiling face.

Then, like he hadn't said anything at all, he stood up and started pacing. "You know, I have seen that show you were on. What was it called? Totally Drama, or something?"

"Total Drama," I replied, a bit defensively.

"Yes, of course," he said, dismissively, "How are you adjusting? I thought having Max in the same room as you would help you settle in."

I don't know what gave him that idea. If he had truly watched the show (and paid any attention to what I said) he would now how much I despised Max. Stupid little weirdo. But I wasn't going to say this out loud. I didn't want to provoke him.

"Yeah," I replied, "I'm so glad I have Max around." Total lie right there, but it seemed to satisfy him.

He sat back down in his chair. "I'm glad to hear it," he said. He glanced at the clock. "Ah! Our time is up! You may go now. See you next week."

I nodded and quickly got up, heading towards the door. I was desperate to be out of there.

"Oh Scarlett!" he called me back.

I paused, my hand on the door knob. "Yes, sir?" I said.

"You really are a very beautiful girl," he replied, "I will be watching you with interest."

On that rather awkward and pervy note (yes, I did say "pervy"), I left the room. I made sure to make it at least all the way down the hall before stopping and pressing against the wall to gather my thoughts. Ok, that was weird. If that had been a one time thing, I could've maybe gotten past it. But something told me that every time I stepped into that office, things would get stranger and stranger.

Sighing, I turned to start heading back up to my dorm room when I almost ran into Max. I gasped and threw my hands up to stop us from colliding. My breath was short and my heart pounded, as one would do when one is startled.

"Careful!" he growled, "You almost ran into me!"

"What are you doing down here?" I wondered, deciding to ignore a greeting.

"I'm going to therapy," he spoke the word "therapy" with as much hate and distaste in his voice as he could muster, "I have it right after you."

I should've remembered that, but I didn't want to acknowledge that he was right. So instead, I simply stepped around him and continued up to the dorm. On my way up, I had the unfortunate luck of crossing paths with Tom.

"Oh, hey there, Sandy," he greeted me.

"My name is Scarlett," I corrected him, walking past him. He jogged to catch up with me.

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

"Back to the room," I replied simply. Why was he following me?

"Right, right," he said, "I was just heading there myself. Maybe we can walk together?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

I stopped dead in my tracks. He was up to something. The smooth, sauve tone he was using, and the raised eyebrow told me I didn't want to be anywhere near this guy. So I thought of something fast.

"Oh, I just remembered!" I said, hurridly, "I'm going to meet Max for lunch! Yeah, it's in about ten minutes, you know. I should probably go find him. Don't wait up for me or anything."

So I quickly retreated, leaving Tom standing there, rather confused. I felt I had dodged a bullet, but now that meant I _had_ to go wait for Max if I wanted my excuse to hold any water. Though it was true that everyone had lunch at the same time, I had learned that we didn't all have to show up at the same time. Or even in the cafeteria. There were picnic tables and benches all around outside for anyone who needed sunshine. Max needed sunshine. I decided I would try to convince him to eat outside today.

I stood outside of Flappy's office (a safe distance away, of course,) waiting for Max. As I waited, I heard a strange sound. The hallway was empty, and I was far away enough from the office so I wouldn't hear anything coming from it. So what was that strainge noise? It sounded faintly of a train running on tracks and a horn blowing. And it sounded very far away.

I shook my head to get rid of this strange feeling. It seemed to pass in a few seconds. But still, I couldn't help but wonder what it had been.

**I want to end it there, because I want to do something different for the next chapter. I'm not going to tell you what it is, though.**

**So how'd y'all like it? Isn't Flappy a perverted weirdo, hitting on Scarlett like that? You could make the arguement that "Oh, he's just trying to help her feel better about herself. It's all part of the rehabilitation process!" But you know that's a load of BS. And then there's Tom. Oh Tom, the things you're going to do.**

**Hey, Stephanie didn't appear in this chapter! Don't worry, she will in the next chapter, probably. Anyway, leave a comment, and maybe try to guess what will happen next! Caio!**


	6. My Emotions Part 2

**Forever**

**I'm going to do something a little different today. Instead of Scarlett's point of view, this chapter is going to be told in Max's point of view. In order to get insight to the little wierdo's state of mind and changing of emotions, I'm going to have random chapters with him telling the story.**

**So here you go, the first chapter of Max's twisted psychie! (Did I spell that right?)**

**Chapter 6 - My Emotions Part 2**

_**"This ain't a song for the broken hearted! No silent prayer for the faith departed!" - "It's My Life" Bon Jovi**_

This Happy Flappy was not going to get anything out of me. I had already decided that. He hurt my sidekick, so I was determined not to let him get to me. And I am happy to announce that he did not get a single thing from me the entire therapy session. I was too clever for him. I won't go into great detail now (or ever), but I left Flappy's office with him shaking his fist at me from my "lack of progress."

I was quite surprised when I left the office and found Scarlett waiting for me. She looked annoyed about something, like she really didn't want to be here. This confused me, (I mean, who wouldn't want to be around me?)

"Scarlett?" I questioned, "What are you doing here? Waiting for your master to return?"

She cringed, as if a sudden pain got to her or something. I had no idea what that was about. "I just thought we could have lunch together," she said slowly, "It is a reasonabley decent day outside, weather wise. We should eat outside."

I frowned at her. "I don't want to eat outside," I remarked, "It's sunny and nice out. I'll burn up!"

"Max, you need sunshine," Scarlett said, smartly, "The sun's rays are a good source of vitamin D. And you won't burn up."

I scoffed. "I don't need any of this 'vitamin D'" I replied, putting air quotes around the word vitamin D, "I'm perfectly fine without it."

"If you were any paler, you'd be translucent," she pointed out.

I did not know what "translucent" meant, but I could sense she was making fun of me. "I'm not going outside," I concluded.

Scarlett frowned at me, grabbed my arm, and started dragging me towards the exit. "No!" I cried, "I don't wanna go! You can't make me!" Despite my struggling, she managed to get me outside to the court yard with relative ease. Like I hadn't slown her down at all. Even when I clawed at the floor and door frame and she had to pull me by my leg. How annoying.

There were quite a few students outside already. I spotted one who was trying to climb over the large stone wall that surrounded the place, only to get electrecuted at the top and fall back down to the ground. I snickered at the fool.

We quickly chose a place to sit, after we got our food, and sat down. While I started eating, Scarlett merely stared off at the wall, as if deep in thought. I didn't really care though. I was too focused on my meal. Eventually, though, she sighed.

"Max," she said, "There are over twenty million people out there."

Startled, I looked at the wall, then back at her. "Really?" I asked, "What do they want?"

She gave me a funny look for some reason, but didn't answer me. "Why is it that these horrible things happen to us?" she wondered.

Somehow, I got the feeling she wasn't really talking to me. But I answered anyway. "I don't know what you're talking about," I said, "Nothing bad happens to me. _You_ on the other hand..."

She threw me a particularly nasty look, so I decided to close my mouth. There was a rather awkward pause between us, the silence only being broken by some other kids getting electrecuted on the gate.

"So, um, how was your therapy session?" I asked her.

"I don't really want to talk about it," she growled at me.

Man, it's hard to talk to her sometimes. I looked around, trying to find something to say to break the awkwardness. Thankfully, the silence was broken when Stephanie and Tom came over to us.

"Like, hey guys!" Steph greeted us, "We were like, lookin' all over for ya! Decided ta eat outside today, huh?"

"Scarlett thought I needed sunlight," I told them, as Tom sat down next to Scarlett, leaving Steph to sit next to me. I saw Scarlett slide slightly away from him.

"Well, not to be like, rude, but if you were any paler, you'd be translucent," Steph said to me.

"That's what I told him," Scarlett informed her, "He didn't want to go outside. I had to drag him."

"I think that was a little exsessive, by the way," I said.

"No, it wasn't," she replied.

I was going to reply, but I was distracted by Tom. I didn't like how he had practically cut across Stephanie so he could sit next to Scarlett. And even now, he reached across her to grab the salt, and I saw her try to lean back to avoid him, but he still brushed against her. I don't know why I was upset about this, but I did my best not to glare at him.

We had just finished lunch when the bell wrang. I sighed with relief, happy to get out of the horrible sunlight. I walked beside Scarlett as we headed back inside. Much like the day before, we didn't have a lot going on for the rest of the day. So Scarlett and I headed back to the room while Stephanie and Tom went somewhere to, I don't know, make out or something.

"Did you notice anything strange about all of that?" Scarlett asked me as we walked.

"Yes," I replied, relieved that she had seen it as well. I thought I was going crazy. "So, you saw it too?"

"Indeed," Scarlett agreed, "It was way out of line."

"Yeah, why grab the salt if you're not going to use it?" I wondered, "Complete waste of time, if you ask me."

Scarlett sighed with annoyance at me. I didn't understand why. I mean, she was sitting right next to Tom when he reached across her to grab at the salt. Hmph, girls are wierd.

When we got back to the room, Scarlett immediately retreated into her room and told me not to bother her. I had half a mind to bug her (how dare she order me around?), but I decided not to. Instead, I went to my room and lay down on my bed. I must've been exhausted from being so awesome, because I fell asleep almost instantly.

I had quite an odd dream. Usually my dreams are filled with sweet visions of world conquest. But this dream was not like that all. Instead, I found myself dreaming of Scarlett. I dreamt back to all the time we spent together, and how much she meant to me. When I woke, it was like I had just had an epiphany.

Why was I always hanging onto Scarlett? Why did I still hang out with her, when she betrayed me? Why was I so close to her, despite our deifferences, our annoyances with each other, despite everything? Well, I now knew the answer. These questions had been swirling around my head for quite some time, and I'll admit: it was nice to finally have an answer.

It was quite possible that I had very strong feelings for Scarlett.

Now, I wouldn't say I was in _love_ with her, or anything, but I had to realize that I did have feelings for the girl. She wasn't my sidekick. She was my dear companion, and, reflecting back, I would be lost without her. I knew this now. That dream had opened my eyes.

But now came my real problem. How was I to treat her, armed with this new knowledge? Should I treat her the same? Nicer? Meaner? Should I tell her how I felt? Or keep this to myself? I had no idea how I was supposed to act.

I decided that I would not tell her how I felt. Not yet, at least, and I should keep acting the same, lest she suspect something. I snickered to myself as I lay back down, feeling quite clever and pleased with myself. Life would go on as normal if I had anything to say about it.

**Max is fun to write for. It's much more different than writing for Scarlett. If any of you are writing Total Drama fanfictions, write as Max at least once. It's tons of fun.**

**Anyway, hope you like this chapter! I'll be back to writing as Scarlett next chapter, so yay! Also, sorry I didn't post this chapter so soon, I've been a bit busy *cough*I mean lazy*cough***

**As alsways, be sure to leave a comment and don't forget to feed Eddie, the not-dead gerbil that you're supposed to feed while Timmy's at Summer camp! (Camp, camp...)**


	7. Who's That Stalking At My Door?

**Forever**

**Boy, I love Max! He's great to write for! He and Scarlett aren't my favorite characters of Pahkitew Island, that would be Shawn, but they are my favorite (totally canon) couple.**

**Anyway, today we go back to Scarlett's view point, and things start to get... creepy. Not that they weren't already creepy, but today they get even more so. So, here you is!**

**Chapter 7 - Who's That Stalking At My Door?**

_**"Put on your pretty lies! You're in the city of wonders! Ain't gonna play nice!**__**Watch out you might just go under! Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered, so if you must falter be wise" - "Disturbia" Rihanna**_

I don't know why I woke in the middle of the night, around three a.m. My room was very dark, but my eyes quickly adjusted, and I saw what had awoken me. I tried to stay calm as I looked through the darkness at the tall shadowy figure standing across from my bed. I couldn't make out who it was, but I knew they were watching me. I was trying control my breathing as to give the appearance that I was still asleep, so I wouldn't alert the intruder. Also, I closed my eyes, but left one eye open, hoping I could eventually tell who it was in my room.

The only thing I could tell about the intruder was that he (or she) was tall, so I knew it couldn't be Max. I also wondered how they got into my room, as the door to our dorm room was locked. Could they have picked the lock? Or maybe they didn't need to. My breath caught in my throat as the figure suddenly stood up and crossed the room over to where I slept. As the person came closer, my eyes adjusted a bit more, and I could finally make out who it was. And I sort of wish it had been someone I didn't know.

It was Tom. He stood in front of me now, staring down at me through the darkness. What did he want from me? As far as I knew, I hadn't done anything to upset him. Unless he was one of those deranged serial killers who murdered people for reasons only they knew.

...Oh God, did that mean that I was about to die?

I was quite startled when Tom suddenly seized my shoulders, leaned down, and kissed me hard on the mouth. It was so sudden that all the breath left my body and I felt myself tense up. I'm not quite sure if he knew I was awake or not, but it didn't seem to bother him. He was completely on top of me, kissing me passionately, as if I were his partner and not Stephanie. I could barely breathe, and him laying on top of me did not help. But I dared not say anything, lest he turn violent and attack me. He was relentless in his passion, as if he had been lusting after me his whole life and only now got to express himself. I was afraid that he was about to start tearing my clothes off or something, when he finally stopped kissing me. He slid off of me, but did not remove himself from my bed or room. He kept one arm around my waist, and pulled me into him so that I was pressing right against him. He gently rubbed my side, no doubt in what he thougt was a loving and affectionate gesture. Again, I tried to control my breathing, but I was considerabley worse at it.

Something told me he was going to lie there with me all night.

I didn't sleep at all for the rest of the night. It wasn't until the room started getting lighter when Tom finally left my room and I could breathe again. I lied on my bed, taking in deep breaths, trying to regain my composure and contemplate what just happened.

I was quite glad that it was Saturday, because that meant we didn't have any classes, and at some point while lying on my bed, I fell asleep. It wasn't until Max was pounding on my door, yelling that I had missed breakfast and lunch that I felt I had rested enough.

When I left my room, I was a little annoyed to find Max waiting for me. I was way too tired to deal with him today.

"What took you so long to get up today?" he asked me.

"None of your business," I growled at him. So apparently I was going to be irratable today.

I decided I was going to go to the library and work on all the homework I had. Not that I hadn't been doing my homework, but the teachers gave a lot of it. I told Max I didn't want to be disturbed, and surprisingly he didn't argue to come along. So I made my way down to the library. On my way down, I had a feeling I was being followed.

There was no one else around, so I kept walking. I didn't get very far when someone suddenly grabbed me from behind. Somehow, I knew who it was, even though I couldn't see them.

"Hello, Scarlett. Sleep well last night?" Tom asked, murmuring in my ear.

"I know what you did last night," I hissed at him, struggling to get out of his grasp.

"I know," he sneered, "But you're not going to tell Stephanie. And you're going to let me keep coming into your room, and let me do with you as I please."

"What makes you think I will?" I growled.

Tom let out a brisk chuckle. "Scarlett," he said in my ear, "I don't know if you've noticed this, but I'm much bigger than you. I could break you in half without even trying. You tell anyone, and you're as good as dead."

To emphasize his words, he seized my arm, pulled it around my back, and yanked up hard. Pain shot through my arm and raced through my entire body, forcing me to scream out in pain. The corridor we were in must have been truly deserted, because no one came running to my rescue. I felt like my entire arm was going to snap off before he released me.

Before I could get away, he put an arm around me and pulled me in close. He lifted my chin so I could look at him and he could kiss me again. I felt his tongue slide into my mouth, and I shuddered. How repulsing that other people would actually enjoy this! But it didn't last long and I was relieved whe he finally released me.

"Remember," he said, as he lumbered away, "No telling."

I waited until he was out of sight before running to the nearest bathroom to throw up.

**I feel like if I add anything more this chapter will lose its relevance and impact, so I'm gonna end it here. I'm not sure how many words this until I put it up, but I know it's another fairly short chapter, and I apologize. I might go back and edit this chapter a little later to try to make it longer, but for now, this is what you get.**

**Next chapter will have more Max, more Stephanie, and more of the classes. Including some returning classes (who's excited to see Mr. Medlicott again?!) Anyway, leave a comment, and wait with eager anticipation for my next chapter!**

**P.S. Wow, I was mean to Scarlett in this chapter. I doubt that'll change in the next chapter, though.**


	8. Insomnia

**Forever**

**I would like to thank all of you. This is my third most popular and reviewed fanfiction, right behind two fanfictions I've discontinued, so it's basically my most popular. As a reward for your loyal tolerance, I will now update this.**

**But before I do,I would like to set the record straight. On Pahkitew Island, Scarlett was able assert herself in the episode "Scarlett Fever" because she had the means to do so. She threatened to blow up everyone because she actually could. Here, she does not have anything. She has no weapon, no bombs, and no strength to make Tom back off. Tom is also twice her size and at least eleven times her strength, so you can see why she can't fight back.**

**But don't worry. Poor Scarlett's torment won't go on forever. When she finally has a mean to defend herself from the craziness of this school, she won't forget what Tom did to her...**

**AN EDIT: I'm SO sorry for taking so long to update this! I've been depressed and unmotivated recently, and I don't know why. Also, I'm having trouble deciding what I can get away with and still keep a T rating. But mostly the first thing. I wish I could give you all something nice for being so patient with me. Oh well. I do have an announcement next chapter though, that'll be interesting. Hopefully.**

**Chapter 8 - Insomnia**

_**"He ate my heart. (I love that girl!) He ate my heart. (Wanna talk to her, she's hot as Hell!)" - "Monster" Lady Gaga**_

When I got back to the room, I was careful not to look at Max or Stephanie, who were sitting on the couch, staring at the wall, and doing nothing. I slipped into my room quietly, not wanting to disturb them. I sat on my bed, did some homework, then, I guess, fell asleep. I was awoken by a pounding on my door and Stephanie calling to me.

"Hey roomie!" she called through the door, "Wake up! It's like, time for bed!"

I blinked. Then why did she wake me up? I sighed, got up and got ready to go to bed properly. I considered pushing my desk against the door to keep Tom out of my room, but I knew it would probably do no good. Plus, it would probably just annoy him.

I layed down in my bed, with my back to the door. I didn't want to see Tom come in, and perhaps if I didn't notice him I could actually sleep through the night. But just as I started to fall asleep, a clock somewhere struck the hour, and I suddenly felt a hand on my side, rubbing gently. At Tom's touch, I nearly jumped out of my skin. I hadn't heard him come in, so his prescence was truly surprising.

"Aw, baby, don't be surprised," I heard him murmur in my ear, "It's just me. I'll make the bad things go away."

Then I felt his lips on my neck. As I was not very familiar with the rituals of courtship, I was not exactly sure what he was doing. It felt odd, though, and I shivered. He continued by wrapping his arms around me and then pulling me against him. And then he started getting more... comfortable, shall we say. He started "feeling" me, and touching me in places that made me shudder. But I knew I could not make him stop.

I knew what he _wanted_ to do. I did not understand why he did not simply do it and get it over with. When I asked him this, he let out a low chuckle.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" he said, "But I always deny myself pleasure. It makes my lust grow, and when I finally get it, it's all the more satisfying." He moved closer to me and murmured in my ear. "I can't wait to have sex with you."

Once again I did not sleep that night, and the next morning I was more tired than I had ever been. Even though it was Sunday, Max and Stephanie would not allow me to rest. When Tom left my room in the morning, I got maybe one minute of sleep before Max barged into my room, completely uninvited.

"Are you planning on sleeping through the day?" he asked me, without even explaining what he was doing in my room.

"That was the initial plan," I muttered, still laying in my bed, my eyes shut. Even so, I could almost see Max rolling his eyes at me.

"You know there's a great time when you can sleep without it interfering with your day," he remarked, smartly, "It's called night."

I was far too tired to come up with a witty retort. So instead I opened one eye to glare at him. "Is there something I can help you with?" I growled at him.

"You could be awake, for one thing," he replied. I wanted to kick him, but I didn't have the energy. He wasn't done talking, either. "You will accompany me to breakfast," he ordered.

"Don't wanna," I muttered simply, rolling over to turn my back on him. I was foolish to think that he would simply leave after that. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of bed as I groaned in protest.

"You need to keep your strength up, Scarlett," Max told me, "You can't keep skipping several meals in a row."

"Since when did you care?" I muttered under my breath. But I went along with him anyway (as if I really had a choice,) and we went down to the cafeteria. I was rather hoping that Max and I would be eating alone (as crazy of an idea that that is,) but of course Stephanie found us and forced us to sit with her and Tom. She led us over to the table and sat across from Tom, staring longingly into his eyes. I was about to sit next to her, but Max rudely cut me off which forced me to sit next to Tom.

I sighed in frustration (not out loud, of course!) and took my place, rubbing my temples to sooth the headache that was forming. The moment I sat down, I felt Tom put his hand on my knee and gently start rubbing it. Whether this was an affectionate gesture or one of warning, I could not say, but I did know that I had to try very hard not to glare at him.

"So roomie!" Stephanie said to me, "How was your first week of classes?"

"I've had better," I muttered in response.

"That's awesome!" she exclaimed. Clearly she had not heard my answer. "As for me, I like, have Brittany in almost all of my classes. She's like already got like, five kids sent to the Panic Room."

I would have asked her what the Panic Room was, but I was having trouble focusing, what with my headache, my sleep deprevation, and Tom. But luckily I would find out anyway.

"What's the Panic Room?" Max asked her.

"It's basically detention," Stephanie answered, "Only a lot worse. Trust me, you like, do _not_ want to be sent to the Panic Room."

I sighed, deciding to try to change the topic. "So, Stephanie," I began.

"You can call me Steph," she corrected.

"Whatever," I replied, "You seem to know an aweful lot about this place. How long have you been here?"

I saw a strange sort of smile cross Stephanie's face. As if what I had just asked her brought her back to times she would have rather remained forgotten. But it was gone in an instant, before I had time to properly focus.

"Oh, long enough," was her vague answer. She gave a little laugh. "I'm sure I'm close to graduating from here soon. Not that I would like, you know, want to leave my friends or anything." She looked down at the table and a strange sadness seemed to settle in her eyes. Of course, I could have been mistaken. Tom's hand on my knee was making it hard for me to think straight.

The rest of the day is just a fog in my memory. I had never gone so long without sleep, and every time I tried to go to my room to sleep, Max would force me out and make me go with him to somewhere pointless. Well, I'm sure it wasn't pointless to _him_, but at that moment I was too annoyed and tired to care. By the time we were finished running his (fairly stupid) errands, it was night and time for bed.

I had just gotten into my night clothes and let my hair down for bed when Tom came into my room without even knocking. I jumped a little when he came in, as normally I was actually in my bed when he came in, but this wasn't the only thing that would surprise me. Without any warning, he seized me around the waist, pressed me tight against him and kissed me hard. One would think that I would be used to this by now, but the power and force he put into his lust and passion took me off guard. He shoved me onto my bed and was on top of me in an instant. Hardly giving me time to breath, he took advantage of my surprise and took the opportunity to slide his tongue down my throat. I felt him shoving himself against me, almost as if he was trying to glue himself to me so I could never get away. I was puzzled when he suddenly stopped and sat up. But my nervousness, and all of my tension returned when he whipped his shirt off. I flinched, fearing what he was going to do to me. He pinned my shoulders down, leaned down and kissed me again. His fingers were digging hard into my shoulders, and his lips were pressed hard against my mouth. Long into the night this went on. I could hear Max snoring in the room next to mine, and I longed to call out to him (I know. Me, wishing for Max's help. That's how desperate I was.) But I would not dare the risk; I knew Tom could injure me very badly, possibley permanantly.

After awhile of him trying to force his tongue down my throat, he rolled over, still clutching me, but now I could breath. He wrapped his arms around me, and leaned in to whisper in my ear. I will not tell you what he said because I hate you, but let's just say it made me shudder and fidgit uncomfortabley.

"Damn, Scarlett," he murmured, "I can't take my hands off of ya, if you know what I mean."

"Go to Hell," I hissed silently at him.

I swear that the sun knew how much torture I was going through and took longer to rise than usual. And I didn't sleep a wink. Tom has his arms around me, and his mouth pressed to mine all night. I knew today would be even worse than the past two days, because today I had classes. Tom seemed reluctant to leave my room today, and gave me one last hard kiss before leaving to his own room. He was gone for only about thirty seconds before Max pounded on my door, demanding that I get up.

That morning seemed to go extra slow for me as I got up, got dressed, and fixed my hair. Max was still waiting for me when I exited my room. I really wished he hadn't personally assigned himself to be my alarm clock. I was already annoyed at him enough as it were.

At breakfast, Max and I studied our schedules and I was deeply aggrivated to see that we had every single class of ours that day. Every, single, one. That would give us no spare time at all, and took us from just after breakfast, to just before dinner. It was the first time in my life I felt like crying in frustration. How was I going to stay awake through eleven classes in one day?! Looking at Max, I could tell he was just as frustrated as I was.

"Well, this is going to be a fun day," he muttered angrily.

We didn't waste any time and went straight to our first class which was Math with Mr. Medlicott. I'm not sure if I mentioned this before, but the man reminded me vaguely of Chef Hatchet. Something about the way he yelled everything.

Everyone was calm and quiet as we waited for class to begin. We didn't want to incur Medlicott's wrath or anything like that. Our teacher came in right as the bell wrang, looking sour-faced as usual.

"LISTEN UP, MAGGOTS!" he screamed at us, "TODAY WE ARE GOING TO LEARN ABOUT FRACTIONS AND PERCENTAGES! TAKE OUT A PAPER AND PENCIL AND SOLVE THE PROBLEM I AM ABOUT TO GIVE TO YOU!"

Everyone scrambled to do as he said. After I did, I took a few breaths to try to collect myself. I hoped that I would be able to focus on the problem and be able to think straight. I was also avoiding looking over at Tom, who was sitting one desk away from me.

"ALL RIGHT," Mr. Medlicott shouted, "IF STEVE HAS FORTY SIX APPLES, AND HE GIVES TWENTY FOUR TO SALLY, WHAT PERCENT OF HIS PAY IS DOCKED FOR GIVING SALLY FREE APPLES?"

I was glad, when having a quick glance around, to see that I was not the only one confused by this question. The entire class looked quite dumbfounded.

When no one moved to try to solve the problem, Mr. Medlicott sighed. "THE ANSWER, OF COURSE, IS 100%! HE WOULD BE FIRED IF HE GAVE HALF OF THE APPLES AWAY FOR FREE! WHY DON'T YOU PEOPLE GET THAT?"

For the rest of class, Mr. Medlicott gave us more strange and unsolvable problems while he screamed at us. Needless to say, I was quite glad when the bell wrang, ending the class. I sighed and looked at my schedule. One class down, ten to go.

**I think this is a good place to end this chapter. I mostly wanted to show Scarlett's descent into sleep deprevation because of Tom keeping her up at night. Next chapter we shall continue that, while she goes to her other classes.**

**Again, I am SO sorry about how long it took me to update this! I've been busy, and depressed, and I was looking for a job. But I promise the next chapter will be up faster. It shouldn't be too hard; I've created a seperate document for Scarlett and Max's schedules. It was easy since they have basically the same classes. I'm stuck on the last class, though, but that shouldn't hinder anything. Anyway, don't forget to leave a comment/very vocal and angry message about my absence! And put up the drapes to cancel out the echo!**


End file.
